This invention relates to a method of treating 1-nitropropane. In a particular aspect, this invention relates to a method of treating 1-nitropropane to remove color bodies and stabilize it against further color development.
1-Nitropropane is obtained commercially by the vapor phase nitration of propane, which also yields nitromethane, nitroethane and 2-nitropropane. These latter three products are relatively stable during storage, when dry, but 1-nitropropane has always suffered from color development during storage. The identity of the color bodies responsible for color development has never been established. Similarly, it has never been established as to the mechanism of the formation of these color bodies. That is, it is not known whether the color bodies are formed during the nitration process, during the recovery and purification steps, or are formed as a result of storage conditions. In any case, the color has been difficult to remove. This property has tended to hinder its commercial usage, although it has excellent solvent properties in a variety of applications.